


It's The Thought That Counts

by ivycross



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Valentine's Day, ugly stuff sehlats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 06:24:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivycross/pseuds/ivycross
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Dammit Bones! I'm being serious here. There was supposed to be flowers, a romantic dinner, tickets to the theater and maybe if everything turned out, an overnight stay in a plush hotel, but no. Shore leave was canceled and now all I have is a giant, ugly, pink sehlat, with an empty box of chocolates.” </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's The Thought That Counts

**Author's Note:**

> Written for both K/S Valentine and Hey Sweetheart challenges on Livejournal. 
> 
> Beta read by [CanAm77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanAm77) and [Spockshair](http://spockshair.tumblr.com/) Thank you both!

It was huge. Perhaps not life-size, but close enough, and while it had been hysterical watching his Captain try to maneuver the giant stuffed sehlat around the ship and back to his quarters, looking at it now McCoy didn't find it so funny. Maybe it was the fact that it was so big. It covered Jim's bunk completely. Or maybe it was a garish shade of pink. Looking at the thing was starting to make his eyes water. Or perhaps it was the sad and desperate look on Jim's face as he stared at the thing too.

“What am I gonna do Bones?” The man's voice held a haunted tone to it as they both looked at the sehlat holding its red heart-shaped box, which McCoy noted was empty, grinning back at them like it knew some terrible secret they didn't.

“You could just give it to him,” McCoy suggested shrugging. Jim's eyes bulged in their sockets.

“Are you mad? I can't give that abomination to Spock. He'll never speak to me again,” Jim cried. His reaction was enough that McCoy openly rolled his eyes at his friend.

“Don't be so dramatic,” The doctor chided.

“I am not dramatic!” Jim shouted, cutting McCoy off. The two stared at each other for several second before Jim's shoulders dropped and he ran a hand through his hair.

“I am being dramatic, aren't I?” Jim asked, his brown eyes lowered to the floor. 

McCoy smiled and bit back a laugh. “Yep." 

Jim's shoulders slumped even further. “This has got to be the worst Valentine's Day in existence. I don't even know what I was thinking. I just needed a gift and I saw that in SpaceVS and...” Jim's voice trailed off as he went over the events in his mind.

“Where does the rim of chocolate around your mouth come in?” McCoy reached out a hand as he spoke, rubbing his thumb over the corner of Jim's lips. It was amusing watching Jim jerk from his touch, like an errant child.

“The box its holding held a bunch of chocolates in it, but after talking to M'Benga, I learned that Spock can't have them because chocolate is an intoxicant for Vulcans. So, I dumped them all out and tried to find something I could replace them with.” Jim scrubbed at his face, wiping the chocolate stains away. Most of it came off, but there were still some smudged here and there. The dark brown of the chocolate did not mix well with the now red and blotchy state of Jim's skin. McCoy watched all this, a tiny smile pulling at his lips, his blue eye bright and gleeful.

“Lemme guess, while searching for a replacement for the chocolates, you ate the chocolates?”

“I panicked. You know I'm a nervous eater,” Jim said, his lower lip sticking out a fraction. McCoy shook his head still smiling.

“Yeah, which is why every time you talk to the Admiralty I have to change up your diet card and ban waffles from the ship's replicators,” he quipped. Jim gave him a dirty look, but it didn't hold as he caught sight of the sehlat once more. His face melted into an expression of despair.

“Bones, what am I going to do? This was supposed to be THE big moment. Where I lay my heart bare before Spock, the moment where I confess everything.” 

McCoy's eyes went wide at this and he bobbed on his toes. “Everything, uh? Even the dirty stuff?” He stifled a giggle as Jim pursed his lips in frustration.

“Dammit Bones! I'm being serious here. There was supposed to be flowers, a romantic dinner, tickets to the theater and maybe if everything turned out, an overnight stay in a plush hotel, but no. Shore leave was canceled and now all I have is a giant, ugly, pink sehlat, with an empty box of chocolates.”

“So, things didn't turn out perfectly? So what? Just give Spock the sehlat and tell him how you feel. I'm sure things will be just fine.”

Jim shook his head in horror. The thought of giving Spock the monster currently sitting on his bed made his blood run cold. He could just see the disgusted manner in which Spock would raise his eyebrow at him. He could hear the cold, chipped sound of Spock's voice as he told Jim how “illogical” he was. It all made him queasy, or maybe it was the chocolates catching up with him. Either way, he placed a hand over his stomach and swallowed hard.

“I can't do it. I'll have to wait.” He gave a sigh. “Maybe next year.”

McCoy gave a shrug and clapped Jim on the shoulder.

“Maybe. In the meantime, what are you going to do with that?” He jabbed his thumb in the direction of the sehlat. Jim looked at it again and wrinkled his nose.

“Throw it out of an airlock next chance I get. Come on, Bones. Let's go get some dinner and perhaps something for my stomach,” Jim said wincing at the thought of food. The two marched out of the Jim's cabin, leaving the sehlat on the bunk, smiling at the empty room.

~*~

“I hope I'm not late,” Jim muttered to himself as he strode through the halls of the _Enterprise_. Spock had asked him at dinner to come to his quarters to play chess and while it wasn't the romantic Valentine's Day date that Jim had wanted, he would never miss a chance to just be with his First Officer. Besides chess was always a great deal of fun for him, since he beat Spock at it most of the time. The sight of the Vulcan pretending that he wasn't upset at losing was golden.

Outside Spock's door, Jim did a quick grooming session, smoothing down any wayward hairs, straightening his tunic and check his breath before ringing the buzzer. From inside he heard Spock's smooth baritone voice call out, “come,” and with a smile on his face, Jim entered the cabin. The sight that greeted him wiped away the smile.

On Spock's bed was the stuffed sehlat, its smile and pink fur mocking Jim. He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Inside his stomach roiled and he wanted to crawl away. To hide under some rock, so that he would never have to see Spock's disapproving frown.

The one that was currently not on Spock's face, Jim noticed. In fact, as he took in the whole scene before him, Spock was in the bed with the sehlat, snuggling it. He looked at Jim, his eyes bright and a subtle smile on his lips.

“Jim. You're here. That is wonderful since I have been waiting expectantly to show my gratitude for the gift.”

“The gift?” Jim squeaked.

“Yes. The sehlat,” Spock said as he stood up from the bed and moved in front of Jim. He stood close their chests just touched. Jim started feeling heat rushing through his body. It could have been his imagination, but he could swear that Spock was blushing.

“You like it?” Jim hazarded, feeling his mouth go dry as Spock peered at him through his dark lashes. The Vulcan's hands were behind his back and he leaned in so that they had only a hair's width between their lips.

“I do. I find that the fur is not the correct color, but I am willing to overlook that since this a gift. The box of candied flowers that it came with was a thoughtful touch. I was grimly expecting chocolates. Imagine my surprise to find crystallized roses and carnations. Quite fitting for the season.” There was a pause and for a moment, Spock looked somewhat embarrassed as he continued, “Although, I am ashamed to admit that I did eat them all.”

Jim's heart was pounding rapidly in his chest and his head felt light. This was not happening. Spock was not getting gooey and flirting with him over a cheap gaudy stuffed toy bought from a drugstore at the last minute.

“Jim are you well? You looked flushed. Would you like to lie down?”

“Hmmm? What?” Jim shook his head and took a step a back from Spock as the Vulcan was standing so close to him that Jim could feel warmth radiating off of his skin. It didn't help that he was sure that Spock had just licked the corner of his lips in, what Jim thought of as, a very suggestive manner.

“You really like your gift?” Jim asked. Spock blinked at him his expression puzzled, possibly annoyed.

“Of course. I am a Vulcan. We do not take gifts lightly. We receive everything graciously. The fact that this is a gift from you on Valentine's Day makes it something that I will treasure.” Spock gave Jim a long and soulful stare through his lashes and Jim, surprised and more than a little relieved, gave him a lopsided grin.

“I'm really pleased to hear you say that, Spock. I was a little worried that you wouldn't like it.”

“Then I am delighted to make your fears unfounded.” Once again Spock was in Jim's space, though this time he emitted a sound like a purr. It made Jim's legs weak and he let a giddy laugh slip.

“That makes two of us,” he tittered. The Vulcan seemed to watch Jim with his dark brown eyes.

“Hmmm, indeed,” Spock murmured. “The only issue here is I have nothing to give to you.”

“Does that matter?” Jim asked dread filling his mind. Spock stepped back out of Jim's space. As he moved Jim noticed how stunning Spock looked with his cheeks flushed green. Jim found himself licking his lips while he imagined what it would be like to run it over Spock's lithe frame.

“It does matter, Jim. It is shameful for me to accept your gift without presenting you something in return.”

“Really? Maybe you can give me something later,” Jim stammered. He wondered what Spock tasted like. At the moment, the headysmell of roses was going straight to both of Jim's heads. He wanted nothing more than to kiss every inch of Spock's skin to see if that was its flavor.

“Oh no. The gifts must be exchanged at the same time. It is to show that both parties are equally appreciated.”

Jim gave a sad little “oh.” Of course, Spock would insist on giving him a gift and since he couldn't, he wouldn't accept Jim's. He tried to hide his disappointment. Spock seemed to have other ideas as he slipped his arms gracefully around Jim's waist, kissing him softly on the mouth.

“I do not have an official gift to give you, but perhaps there is something else I can do to make up the difference?” Spock's mouth pressed to Jim's once more, before he added, “Are you sure you don't want to lie down, Jim?'

Jim was aware that he was panting and his pants had become extremely tight in the front. He gave Spock what he hoped was a debonair smile as he looked into Spock's flushed face.

“You know, I think I should lie down because it's very hot in this room and I'm feeling quite light headed.”

Spock beamed at him as he pulled him towards the bunk.

“Very well. I shall relocate my gift and then join you. It would seem that I too am feeling light headed...”

As he pulled away, Spock let his fingers glide along Jim's waist, sending chills down Jim's spine. He watched as the large toy was lifted and placed over into a far corner of the room. As he came back, taking Jim by the hand and leading him toward the bed, Jim caught the concupiscent look in the Vulcan's eyes.

“Maybe this won't be the worst Valentine’s Day after all,” he said to himself.

“Did you say something, Jim?” Spock paused mid-step and faced Jim. Jim just smiled, shaking his head.

“Oh. It's nothing important. Don't worry about it, sweetheart.” He watched one slim eyebrow arch questioningly as he uttered the endearment. He bit his tongue and cursed himself.

“I shouldn't have said that,” he said. The eyebrow lowered as Spock looked thoughtful.

“Perhaps we should try it under slightly different conditions,” he stated once again leading Jim over to his bunk. For a moment, Jim's face clouded with confusion and then it hit him what Spock meant. He grinned

“Sounds logical,” he said, before being pushed down onto the bed and covered in Vulcan.

~*~

Doctor McCoy sat at his desk and sighed. Sickbay was quiet with only one patient coming in with a mild abrasion.

“Christine,” he called and Nurse Chapel walked in, peering at him questioningly.

“Yes, Doctor?”

“Do we have any new patients?” he asked hopefully. Chapel gave him an amused look before shaking her head.

“I'm afraid not Doctor, but if you are looking for something to do, the inventory needs to be done”

McCoy made a noise of disgust and slumped down in his chair.

“I don't think I'll ever be that bored,” he said making a face. Chapel just laughed and walked back into the examination area.

“Ha,” McCoy called after her. He sat back and sulked a little before deciding that he should use this time to catch up on his medical journals. He pulled out his data PADD and started to boot it up when a voice called from outside his office.

“Bones,” it carried and McCoy stood muttering to himself.

“What in the blue blazes? Jim? What's wrong?” Jim burst into his office, the door shutting behind him, a look of pure joy on his face.

“Did you put that stuffed sehlat in Spock's quarters?” he asked. 

McCoy fidgeted. “Maybe. I figured what could be the harm.” At once Jim took McCoy's face in his hands and planted a kiss on his lips.

“Bones I have never loved you more than now.” Pulling away McCoy scrubbed his mouth with the back of his hand bewildered.

“Uh? What?” he stammered out. Jim just grinned and giggled.

“The toy, Bones! Spock loved it. By the way, smart thinking adding the candied flowers to the box”

McCoy smiled back at Jim.

“Well, I'm not surprised. The hobgoblin is crazy about you. He would accept a plank wood as a gift if it came from you.”

Jim stared at McCoy, his smile gone.

“Wait? You knew he had feelings for me? Why didn't you tell me?” He asked hurt. 

McCoy blew out an exasperated sigh. “Jim, it was obvious. Only an idiot wouldn't have seen it.”

“Oh really?” Jim said narrowing his eye. 

McCoy just shrugged. “Just saying, Jim. So, I take you and Spock are on more intimate terms now?”

The question caught Jim off guard. He stopped glaring at McCoy and started to smile again.

“A gentleman doesn't kiss and tell,” he said blithely. McCoy laughed and shook his head.

“Good, cause I don't wanna hear any sordid details. I'm just glad you two got that over with and you can stop driving me crazy. Or at least find something new to drive me crazy with.”

“Thank you Bones,” Jim said clapping his friend on the shoulder.

“You're welcome,” McCoy answered smiling. He peered at the chronometer on his desk. “Hey whaddya know, it's almost lunch. You wanna head down to the mess and grab a bite?”

“I would love to, but ─ Spock and I ─ have an important meeting to attend in my ready room,” Jim said. He saw McCoy's expression and grinned down at his shoes. “I should go. I don't want to be late.”

“Heaven forbid it. You two have fun and don't make too much of a mess,” McCoy cracked.

Jim just looked at him for a moment before turning red. “Watch it, mister,” he muttered looking sour. It didn't last long as he took in McCoy's all knowing smile and grinned.

“Bye, Bones,” he said quickly before leaving the office. McCoy stood where he was for a brief moment before he tiptoed out of his office heading toward the doors of Sickbay. He leaned carefully out the door and spied Jim and Spock walking down the corridor, side by side, shoulders barely touching. Before they turned the corner heading to the turbo lift, he just made out the word “sweetheart.”


End file.
